A Fluffy Pillow
by Ben10extreme
Summary: Each of the Five got a chance to experience just how soft and cuddly Po is. Except Tigress. Viper aims to fix that very quickly. *Very First One-shot!*


**...Wow...My very first one shot...EVER. I didn't think I'd ever have the capability to make such a thing. But here it is. I just had this buzzing around in my mind, so I figured...eh, why not? I'll give it a shot..**

 **Others may have had an idea like this and did it already, though...oh well.**

 **This has no relation to 'Tales Of China', obviously. This one's for fun, and to see if I'm capable of making a one shot. Because my mind wanders and I end up writing more than I need to. If it does well enough, I may do more one shots in KFP in other genres, and maybe even shorter stories while working on 'Tales of China'. It sounds fun enough.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy. There's also some fluffy TiPo, if you squint. ;)**

* * *

"...I'm sorry. You WHAT?" Tigress folded her arms as she and her comrades have just finished their daily training routine, and were now enjoying the rest of their day. Of course this was a time Viper decides to tell Tigress something like this. The serpent was persistent in mentioning her experience.

"I sure did! Po's belly is totally comfortable to rest on!~" Viper smiled cheerfully, waving her tail. "When I over exerted myself a bit during training, Po volunteered to be my pillow. At first I was a bit nervous doing something like that, but he didn't mind at all. So I curled up on his belly and slept soundly the entire time! When the morning gong rang, I almost didn't want to wake up!"

"Okay...why are you telling me this?" Tigress asked, not understanding. Viper smiled again, this time with a bit more mischievous intent behind it. Something Tigress felt cautious around.

"...I want you to try it."

"...You can't be serious. You want me to sleep on top of Po? Do you even realize how crazy you sound right now?" Tigress sighed. "Just because Po's fur has the softness of a bed does to mean that we can just rest on him whenever we please."

Monkey and Mantis were walking by while the girls were talking about this, and they grinned at one another before joining in. "You wouldn't be saying that if you tried it yourself, Tigress. It's a weird yet pretty amazing feeling." Monkey pointed out.

"It helps that Po doesn't mind too much if we sleep on him. Big guy doesn't mind one bit." Mantis agreed. "He's like...I dunno. Some giant fluffy pillow...that's alive." Mantis then sees Crane walking by, and points at him. "Crane had a bit of difficulty, though."

"You too, Crane?" Tigress turned to him in honest surprise. The avian sighed and quietly cursed the duo for dragging him into an awkward subject against his will. He then turned around and sighed.

"...I admit it. It was a bit hard for me to do. And not only that, it felt incredibly awkward. We had better luck when we were falling asleep standing up." Crane rubbed his beak. "Come to think of it...didn't you kinda use him as a pillow, once?"

Tigress blinked in surprise at the question. "What...? No, of course not."

"Hm...yeah, I'm pretty sure you did." Monkey rubbed his chin. "Remember when his Dad was staying with us and he kept us all awake with his constant snoring? And we weren't able to focus on Shifu's training due to it?" Tigress nodded slowly. "Well I'm pretty sure we saw you lean onto Po as support and pass out for a couple seconds. Neither of you seemed to have a problem with that.~" Monkey grinned.

The feline blushed as she looked away. "That's not fair evidence. I was too exhausted to even think about something like that."

"Exactly, Tigress. We were able to enjoy Po's softness for ourselves!" Viper said again. "Sure, you've hugged him a couple times and we know you've felt how soft his fur is. But did you ever stop to actually _enjoy_ his softness? I think not!"

"Yeah, like I said, he's some big fluffy giant pillow...that's alive and snuggles you back." Mantis repeated. "Maybe if you had a good night's sleep resting on something like that, you wouldn't be such a grouch during the day."

"...Excuse me?"

"NOTHING! Nothing, nope! Didn't say anything, didn't say anything at all! Not a thing! Hahaha!~" Mantis laughed nervously under the intensity of Tigress's glare at his statement.

"I don't know what brought this entire thing on, but I'm not interested in it."

"...I knew you'd say something like that." Viper smiled cheerfully. "So I took the liberty of hiding away your favorite weights until further notice."

"What?! No. No, you didn't. You did not." Tigress shook her head and went into her room really quickly. She searched through her room very quickly, going through her clothes, her closet, her bed, and even her windowsill...nothing. she ran back out and glared at Viper. "You actually did it.."

"Yep! I sure did!~"

"And how did you know that you'd get away with this unscathed?"

"Because if I do it, you give me a tap on the scales. If any of the guys did it, you'd send them into the infirmary." Viper explained. "So here's the deal, Tigress. You just have to spend one night with Po. Ask to use him as a pillow. If you actually manage to do it, I'll return the weights to you. Not a moment sooner."

Tigress saw the hidden mischievous intent behind Viper's eyes. She sighed in defeat. "...I hate you so much."

"No you don't. You know you love me, sis." Viper giggled. "Anyways, you know what you need to do. So I hope you enjoy yourself." She smiled again before she slithered off, leaving the feline's eyes wide in surprise.

"Yeah, Tigress. It'd just one single night. There's no way that'll be awkward or anything. As a matter of fact, I'm betting you have no problem with this at all!"Monkey laughed. Tigress turned towards Monkey, shutting him up. She walked past him and patted his shoulder.

"You better watch your back from now on, Monkey. Because you'll never know that I when I might be _chewing on it._ " She then left him in the hallway, as the remaining males let the silence take over.

...Mantis sighed in relief. "Welp, better you than me, bro." He hopped off his shoulder and hopped away.

"...Sorry, Monkey. I'm with Mantis on this. Don't want to inspire her wrath." Crane said weakly. "So...uh...no hard feelings." He also left the hallway. Monkey was left behind, shivering at Tigress's silent threat.

"...One of these days, Monkey. One of these days, you're gonna learn to just keep your stupid mouth shut...".

 **(Later that Night)**

It was nighttime. Everyone was obviously asleep earlier than usual so they could train early in the morning. Monkey and Mantis still disprove against that kind of setup. Yes, everyone, begrudgingly or not, is fast asleep.

...except Tigress.

"I can't believe I'm really doing this..." Tigress sighed to herself as she stood across Po's door. This had to be the most mischievous thing Viper has ever done, forcing her into a situation like this. What does she have to gain from this? She really couldn't comprehend it. At one point, she tried to just find her weights herself and just say that she did what she was asked to do...except that Viper probably knew she might do something like that, and had another countermeasure in place if she did.

Viper can be really sneaky when she sets her mind to it.

Tigress took a deep breath as she placed her paw on the door, slides it open and enters the room, closes the door, and turns around again.

There he was. The sleeping fluffy ball of cuddly softness known as Po. He laid on his back with his arms and legs sprawled out, his tongue was hanging out of his mouth, and he was snoring quietly, for once. It's much more adorable than it sounds.

Then her eyes shifted to his belly. The largest part of his body, aside from his rear end. Both his stomach and his butt, have been attributed to his own customized Panda Style. No one had expected him to pull off something like that, but he did. Tigress watched as his round, fluffy stomach occasionally rose up and down everytime he breathed, and she actually began tk become interested in the prospect of sleeping on top of it. She'd think it might be rude, but the others have beem assuring her that he doesn't mind.

...Maybe she SHOULD give it a try...unfortunately, her nervousness overtook her.

 _I can't do this. I can live a day without my weights, anyway._ Nodding t OK herself, she turned back and placed her paw on the door.

"...Tigress?"

She froze up at the sound of her name being called. Her sensitive ears picked up on the pa day rising up slowly, along with a soft yawn and a bit of back-scratching. Then she heard him turn towards her in confusion. He was waiting for her to speak first. "...How did you know it was me...?"

"Because for dinner you asked for extra soy sauce on your tofu. You you're the only one who wanted soy sauce so..."

Tigress blinked. For the first time in her life, tofu has betrayed her.

Why, tofu...? Why...?

"Anyways, what are you doing here? Did you need something?" Po asked, rubbing his eyes as he waited for an answer.

Her chances of escape now tarnished, Tigress turned around to meet Po's gaze. "...There is something you can do for me..."

"Yeah?"

Tigress walked up to him and knelt beside him. "Viper has gotten me in a rather...strange situation. And she won't return my weights to me unless I comply with her simple yet embarrassing demand. And no one tried to dissuade her from placing it on me aside from myself."

Po rubbed his neck. "Viper's gotten into her mischievous mood again, huh? Well, whst did she ask you?"

Tigress sighed. "She wants me to ask you something, and I have to go through with it. So..." Tigress couldn't help herself. A heavy blush took over her face as her eyes gazed at the floor. It somehow became much more interesting the the panda in front of her.

"C-c-can I sleep...on your...b-belly...?" she was ashamed of herself for stuttering. She's usually much more straightforward and stern and unrelenting I her statements. But for this...she almost couldn't finish the sentence. She was far too embarrassed. She imagined bow Po must be seeing her right now...she wondered if he thought she was pathetic for feeling so embarrassed.

"...Is that all?" Po asked. She nodded softly in confirmation. Then he smiled widely. "Alright, cool."

"...W-wait what? Just like that?" Tigress's head shot back up in surprise.

"Sure. If it's just one night and you don't mind too much, I don't see much of a problem." Po shrugged. He then laid back and patted his belly, making it bounce slightly. He folded his arms behind his head and smiled. "Whenever you're ready, Tigress."

The feline was a bit shocked by Po's willingness to comply with her request, and she stared at his belly again. Once more, she was thinking of just forgetting the entire thing. But she had already reached her paw out and patted his belly, as if she were testing it. The softness of it...was incredible. So she slowly and carefully climbed up on top of his belly, and curled up like the feline she was. She didn't always sleep like this, though now would be a good time to bring it back.

And she was glad she did. When they said that he would be amazing to sleep on, they were not joking around too much. The panda's soft and fluffy fur, together with his fat and the bounciness of his belly, had the great requirements of being a comfortable bed for someone who was able to lie on top of him without harming him. Soft, cuddly, and very warm...no wonder Po was such a cuddle machine. Who WOULDN'T want to cuddle him?

Po's warmth, fluffiness, softness, and a bit of bounce to ease her mind...he really was super comfortable to sleep on. She didn't even feel herself drift off to sleep.

"Hehe, you seem pretth content right now, huh Tigress?" Po grinned. Though he was unaware that she dosed off, and he blinked. "Uh...Tigress?"

 _*Purrrrrrr...*_

He had felt a soft vibration on top of him, and realized that it was coming from Tigress. She was actually PURRING! He's sure he's never heard his feline comrade purr before. Hearing it now feels so strange...she didn't really acknowledge just how cute she was. Though she'll probably deny it no matter what anyone says, so he won't bother telling anyone. Her body clock will wake her up before the gong, and she'll be back in her room before anyone notices.

So for the time being...he's gonna enjoy this moment.

He wrapped both of his large fluffy arms around the feline and pulled her head closer to his chest, just above his heart. He could hear her purr grow louder from this. Po blinked. Would he dare risk it...? Taking a leap of faith, he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. Her purrs grew even louder due to this but not enough to wake anyone up. She even cracked a small smile. Seeing that Tigress was definitely asleep and content, he smiled and closed his eyes as well.

"Goodnight, Ti." He then falls into slumber along with her.

Unknown to them Viper was watching the entire thing from a small crack in the door, and she was very satisfied with the results. "I believe my work here is done. She needs to relax a bit more, just like this." She closed the doors, slithered back to her room, curled up and went to sleep herself...


End file.
